


No Evidence Left Behind

by Silver_Wolfen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolfen/pseuds/Silver_Wolfen
Summary: Just some ah..."innocent" fun in the evidence archives...





	No Evidence Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Slide on over to the Deviant Behavior Discord and say Hi! 
> 
> We don't bite... _hard_ ;-)
> 
> https://discordapp.com/invite/X8AmNQn

Hank grumbles on about the murder case details, you and Connor standing behind him as he gestures at his screen. You sigh, bored, and wanting nothing more than to be able to go back to your own desk. It's getting late, and you have a stack of datapads waiting for you that need to be sorted and organized. You cross your arms, fingers tapping at your elbows.

Your gaze lands on Connor, his face in his default neutral expression. He emoted a lot more since becoming deviant, but still had his machine moments. His eyes flick to yours, flashing briefly with amusement at your bored fidgeting. You roll your eyes at him, sticking your tongue out childishly. You turn back to Hank's screen.

Connor shifts his weight slightly, drawing your attention. You meet his gaze again, those brown depths drawing you in. He quirks a brow at you before lowering his brows slightly. His gaze darkens, head tilting by a degree, lips parting slightly as his tongue flicks across them. You narrow your eyes slightly at him, suspicious. It caught you off guard, he was always on his best behavior at work.

The thought of slipping off with him at work sends a small thrill through you. You shift your feet, suddenly wishing you were anywhere else, a soft pulsing causing you to press your thighs together. Your can feel your cheeks heating up. You bite your lip and cast a furtive glance at Hank, but he's either totally oblivious or choosing to completely ignore the two of you. Warmth blossoms in your belly as you glance back at the android.

Connor softly excuses himself, stating the need to check on evidence relevant to the case in the archive room. Your eyes follow him as he walks away, until he pauses, throwing a glance at you over his shoulder, before turning the corner. You turn back to Hank, trying to think up an excuse of your own.

Hank asks you a few questions about the case, and you manage to give a few answers before excusing yourself, stating a need to use the bathroom. You take the long route to the archive room, behind the wall separating the holding cells from the bullpen, letting out a sigh when the door closes behind you. You hear the lock engage on its own.

The dim lights lead you down the stairs, but before you can even step off the last one, you're grabbed and lifted, pinned to the wall by a solid body. Connor's lips crash against yours. You wrap your legs around his waist, hands gripping at his shoulders, freeing his hands to fumble at your clothes, impatiently tugging at buttons and yanking at zippers. Your hands tangle with his as they pull at his tie, undo his shirt, push it off his shoulders.

“Connor...Aah...the camera…” You're gasping as his lips attack your neck.

“I have disabled it. No one can see us or hear us.”

He pulls back, you drop your legs to toe off your shoes and kick your pants off. He shrugs his shirt off, tie falling from around his neck. His teeth graze along your neck, a smooth hand reaching down, slipping under the band of your panties. He gives a sharp pull and there's a rip as he simply tears them off your body. You let out a gasp, ready to chastise him, when his mouth is on yours again.

His tongue traces the seam of your lips, you part them slowly, remembering all those times you watched him study evidence, sliding his fingers into his mouth, the dark look he gave you every time he did it. He knew what it did to you, he knew about your perverted fascination. His tongue glides over yours, and you imagine him analyzing you, breaking down your chemical composition, tasting your arousal.

There's a clunk as his belted jeans hit the floor, then you're lifted by strong arms again. Your back presses into the wall as you wrap your legs around his bare waist, he never bothered with underwear. Connor trails his lips along your jaw to your neck, nuzzling into the spot below your ear. He nips a gentle path along your skin, shifting his weight slightly. 

You let out a moan, arching against him. His hands tighten on your hips, holding you still as he presses forward, cock brushing your slit. You let out a whimper. You feel his teeth scrape along your neck, nuzzling under the collar of your shirt. You manage to wriggle and tug your shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder. He shifts his hips, humping against you, shaft teasing you.

Just as you're about to beg, he jerks his hips forward, cock hilting inside your wet heat as his teeth bite down, breaking skin. You gasp at the sensation, pain heating into pleasure. A deep moan escapes him, breath hot against your skin as his tongue laps up the few drops of blood. Your body shifts, hips tilting into him, adjusting to his size. His fingers dig into your rear, pulling you closer.

He pauses a minute, gathering himself, before he snaps his hips forward again, thrusting sharply into you. You let out a gasp, clinging to him as he sets a rapid pace. Your lips fall to his neck, kissing and nipping whatever flesh you can reach. Moans fall from you as your body rocks in his arms.

He buries his face in your shoulder, breath huffing, the feel of his thirium pump's rapid pulsing like a heartbeat against your chest. You slide a hand into his hair, revelling briefly at the feel of the silky strands, before getting a grip and pulling his head back. Your lips crash to his, teeth clacking together, his tongue invades your mouth, tangling with yours.

Your panting breaths and moans echo in the empty room, synthetic skin slapping against flesh as Connor thrusts into you. Every surge of him inside you pushes you closer to the brink, your walls tightening around him. A particularly deep thrust forces you to bite down hard on his shoulder, teeth bypassing flesh and scraping plastic and metal.

You grip at him, trying to pull him closer, the pressure building. He shifts his weight, pushing his hips up into you with more force. There's a hot breath on your ear as his husky voice tells you he's close, so close. You let out a soft groan, grinding your hips into him. He presses you into the wall, shifting his grip so he can slid a hand between your bodies. His fingers slip down between your legs, fumbling briefly before finding their mark. He rolls your clit between his fingers, a surge of pleasure causing a keening whimper to leave you.

He claims your lips as you peak, muffling your cry, the pressure suddenly bursting inside you, your body surging around him, walls pulsing around his hard length. Connor lets out a sinful, gasping moan as his hips stutter, thrusting deep inside you before he pins you tight to the wall. His cock spasms hard as thick streams of cum spurt into you. 

He keeps you pinned there, buried deep inside you, as you both pant, savoring the high, bodies throbbing. After a few minutes, he eases back, meeting your gaze. You share a soft smile, kissing him gently. He carefully lowers you, cock sliding out of you wetly. He winces slightly, flashing you an apologetic look before kneeling down in front of you.

You take a breath to say something, but it's stolen by a gasp as his tongue trails up your thigh. You look down at him, startled, and he glances up with a devilish smirk. He holds your gaze as he purposely runs his mouth up your leg, cleaning you. You shudder, your legs deciding to finally turn to jelly. He catches you easily as you slide down to the floor.

His hot breath warms your skin, his teeth nipping up your thigh in a slow path. He meets your eyes again as he lowers his mouth to your core, tongue darting out to tease you. You writhe, hips bucking, and he passes an arm over you, holding you down. His other arm disappears under him, his hand curling around his cock, hard again. You watch his body shift, synthetic muscles rippling as he jerked himself off. Your body pulses with your heartbeat and the stroke of his tongue, drawing close once again.

He soon has you moaning, mouth working against you, tongue dipping in and curling up. He finds your nub, gently sucking on it, nipping it gently with his teeth. It surprises a gasp out of you, body arching as you peak a second time. He fumbles for a scrap of fabric, body tensing with a grunting moan, release spurting into the cloth. His tongue strokes you slowly, bringing you down, lapping up your juices.

He pulls back, grinning at you, and you huff out a half-hearted snort. You pull yourself up to lean against the wall. Connor shifts, hiding a scrap of fabric behind him. It looked suspiciously like your panties. He sits next to you and wraps an arm around you, pulling you into his side. You cuddle into him, body buzzing with contentment.

After a few minutes, you both gather up your clothes. You spot the scrap of fabric bundled in his hand and glare at him for the mess he made of your underwear. He shrugs, offering the scrap of fabric to you with a cheeky grin. You make a face and he chuckles, then simply tucks them in a pocket, hiding them once more.

Neither of you realized how much time had passed, but the office is blessedly empty when you both emerge from the archives. Connor guides you through the bullpen, navigating around desks and chairs. You lead him to your car and toss him the keys.

The drive home is quiet, both of you thinking about the day. Once inside, you decide a hot shower would feel good. Heading into the bathroom, you strip off and crank the hot water, stepping under the stream with a sigh. The water cascades down your body, soothing sore muscles, a slight sting at your neck reminding you where Connor marked you earlier.

You dry off, padding nude across the hallway to your bedroom. Pulling on shorts and a loose tank top, you make your way out to the living room. Connor is lounging on the couch, jacket and tie gone, shirt partly unbuttoned with the sleeves neatly rolled to his elbows. You settle down against him, snuggling into him as you watch some mindless tv.

He later follows you to bed, changing his work clothes for a simple pair of soft sweatpants. He pulls you down into bed, letting you stretch out on top of him. You lean up to kiss him, his hand sliding into your hair to gently cup your head. It's slow and sweet, leaving you warm and drowsy. You nestle into him, the soft hum and pulse of his electronics lulling you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame in admitting to be a smut-only writer.
> 
> My Discord friends (you know who you are!) are some of the best (read: worst) influences ;)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
